Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ethylene polymer cross linking composition capable of enhancing the degree with which an ethylene polymer is cross linked by application of heat, a method for the cross linking of an ethylene polymer by the use of the composition, and an electric power cable provided with a resinous layer of a cross linked-polymer produced by the method mentioned above.
This invention further relates to an ethylene polymer cross linking-composition which is in a liquid state at normal room temperature, manifests low volatility, and is stable for a long time.